User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LET'S RATE
Series 2 Numberblocks Bigger number, bigger hate! Lower number, bigger love! #Thirteen: Thirteen is goofy 3-fold. Thirteen's unluckiness may lead him into ridicolous scenes such as him crashing into a lamppost (time the pause correctly). #Eleven: Because, he looks SICK. Except for the design part, he's not SICK at that. I'm not confused about why the heck Eleven keeps on saying he loves football despite doing Soccerball. #Fourteen: In style, he gets a lot of love. In appearance, he doesn't. I don't like this trend at all, with like almost every multiple of 7 has to have rainbows involved, every multiple of 8 has to be a superhero, blah blah blah! (i assume that's what 16's going to be, a super rectangle). #Zero: Zero trolls us by saying that he doesn't have blocks. HOW. MOCKING. OF. HIM. #Twelve: Like many others, they are crying that Twelve is only based on how much rectangle arrangements she could make instead of time/winter/anything related to Twelve. Yes, that's why I changed Twelve into an ice skater. Yes, I could simply say skater, but that may cause confusion. #Fifteen: COME ON, I was expecting something BETTER than an agent. Fifteen is a wimp. Fifteen simply does everything to make kids be stupid, such as for a minor ailment (a boo-boo), as the Step Squad, BANDAGE Eight up like he was injured or something. Come on. He only stubbed his toe. That's not a BIG injury! Season 4 Episodes #Fourteen: The song is catchy. However it's NOT as catchy as Electric Angel. #The Way of the Rectangle: Bland boring episode. All it is is that #Block Star: I'm not amazed that CBeebies directly made a Star Wars-based episode, but only get 5% of the Star Wars. Plus, they don't have the license. The bad qualities of the episode are below. Why Block Star Sucks #Where are the insides? Death Star has insides, but why not Block Star? #Death Star shoots a LASER beam at (wherever the heck they are going to shoot it). In Block Star, due to low battery, the Block Star is going to crash. #Their defenses just suck. Instead of having something like BLOCK Troopers or something, they have force fields which could be simply deactivated, bad AI which only homes for ONE person, and stuff which COULD'VE been flown over (the closing door and the holes in the walls). #Block Star truly defies the definition of physics; it has planet physics despite not BEING a planet. So yeah. THIS ALSO APPLIES FOR TWELVE, where no Numberblocks go flying all over the place! #How did the four Threes manage to perfectly fit in the hole? Oh, yeah, they get lucky despite not being Seven! BET YOU CAN'T DO THAT! #Battle mentioned it would've been way cooler if he saw Octonaughty in Darth Vader attire. #''CBeebies doesn't have Star Wars license, as mentioned earlier.'' #Instead of something like pushing Block Star out of the orbit or at least freezing it in place, Block Star is turned into the Disco Cube, which is useless because Block Star might just come back to crash at them. #This somehow is liked by Numberblocks fans. It's probably because Star Wars is awesome. Redeeming Qualities #Kids may find this funny. #Sometimes, one might say Twelve "farted" to Block Star. Category:Blog posts